Cicatriz
by Enchanted Crown
Summary: Ronmione. Soy mala para resúmenes. Pediré un alfa y luego vengo con algo mejor.


**¡Hola! Bueno, acá estoy yo, de mala persona, escribiendo un Ronmione cuando debo un reto para el EEQCR y un regalo para Karii... Pero se me vino mientras estudiaba español y, si salgo mal en mi examen, es culpa de mi musa que no me dejó estudiar!**

**Okay, dejaré de delirar, son las 23:40 y tengo examen. Solo subo esto y me voy**

**Disclaimer: Todo de J.K. Si fuera mío... **

**Dedicatoria: a todos mis amigos de ff, y a todos los que han leído mis tonteras**

Eran ya las diez de la noche cuando Hermione logró dormir a la pequeña Rose, de dos años. El recién nacido Hugo dormía en su cuna hace dos horas, y en una más se levantaría llorando por comida, la castaña podía asegurar. En un día normal, ella iría inmediatamente a su habitación para tratar de conseguir un rato de sueño, pero ese día no lo hizo.

Ron había tenido una redada agendada para ese día, y esa era la hora en la que el pelirrojo no llegaba a su hogar. Decidida a esperar su llegada, la mujer se sentó en la silla mecedora de su cuarto a observar las estrellas; pero al apoyar sus brazos en la ventana, algo más llamó su atención: la pequeña pero brillante marca roja en su brazo derecho. Se quedó contemplándola por un instante, recordando ese horrendo día en el que estuvo a punto de morir.

* * *

_No puedo morir._ Se dijo a sí misma. No después de lo que había escuchado. Ron ofreciéndose a ser torturado en su lugar, y Bellatrix asegurándole que sería el próximo en caso de que "la sangresucia" muriera. A Hermione nunca le importó tanto permanecer con vida como en ese momento. Especialmente en el pequeño instante en que el pelirrrojo tomó su mano; y ella fue capaz de sentir fortaleza que él deseaba darle.

No pudo siquiera ver por donde se fueron, ya que la bruja la aprisionó al instante. Se dio cuenta que la palabra 'bruja' era la mejor para referirse a Bellatrix. No es que ella no fuera también una bruja, pero la mortífaga era el retrato viviente de todo lo que ella conocía por bruja hasta los once años. Mientras pensaba eso, comenzó a sentir su cuerpo estremecerse bajo lo que, estaba segura, era el maleficio cruciatus. La descripción que había leído no pudo ser más aceptada. Mil y un cuchillos laceraban su cuerpo, mientras su interior también sufría por un fuego crepitante. La sensación era como estarse despedazando y, a la vez, como si se estuviera fusionando hasta desaparecer. No pensaba, no entendía, solo quería dejar de sentir.

Pero no podía. No podía desear la muerte, porque era desearle a Ron lo mismo que ella padecía en ese momento. Lo único que podía hacer era aguantar. Aguantar hasta el final, para que Ron no tuviera que sufrir. Ella no podía permitir eso.

Un grito ensordecedor llamó su atención, y le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta que era suyo. No recordaba haber empezado a gritar, pero el dolor era tan insistente, que era prácticamente imposible que no lo estuviera haciendo. Pero lo extraño es que, un segundo después, escuchó otro grito; uno diferente al suyo. La voz era de hombre, y ese grito decía algo, una palabra en específico.

Hermione.

Su nombre.

Y la voz era la de Ron.

No supo como, pero ese grito le dio fuerzas. Fuerzas para resistir la tortura. Para aguantar el dolor.

Decidió concentrarse en eso: los gritos. No los de ella, sino los de él. Los gritos que le recordaban por qué aguantaba. Los gritos que le decían que él se preocupaba por ella.

El dolor se redujo un poco, apenas lo suficiente para que ella pudiera tomar aire, cuando Bellatrix se acercó a interrogarla. Le preguntó por la espada, pero eso es todo lo que Hermione es capaz de recordar. Estaba demasiado inconsciente para pensar en nada más que en su dolor, y en los gritos de Ron.

Sintió otro cruciatus, pero antes de eso experimentó una laceración en su brazo derecho que le causó un poco más que solo ardor. Eso la hizo gritar, pero solo fue un preludio para lo que venía.

Lo demás que recuerda son sonidos vagos, porque era incapaz de pensar en nada más. Un rato después de que la tortura parara, se sintió levantada del suelo, y algo presionado a su garganta. Sangre salió, pero ella fue incapaz de notarlo. Otro momento, y cayó al suelo, con lo que creyó era otro cruciatus, pero más pequeño. Luego se daría cuenta que eso fue una araña rompiéndose contra su cuerpo.

La única sensación que recuerda es el dolor. El dolor cuando alguien la tomó en sus brazos, y el dolor que sintió mientras desaparecían del lugar. El dolor de cuando Ron la llevaba en sus brazos, y el dolor de cuando la recostó en una cama, en el refugio. Pero no le importó, porque pudo darse cuenta que estaban a salvo.

Fleur introdujo algo en su boca, algo que apaciguó un poco el dolor. También quitó los trozos de vidrio que se incrustaron en su cuerpo y aplicó un poco de poción sobre las heridas. El vidrio no dejó grandes cicatrices.

Cuando la rubia se fue, a Hermione no le extrañó ver a Ron a su lado, observándola en silencio y con los ojos llorosos, como agradecido por tenerla allí. Ella le dedicó una tenue sonrisa antes de ver la marca roja a su derecha.

"Sangresucia" rezaba en su brazo, brillando como el fuego de la chimenea. Hermione se acarició su cuello y notó la pequeña pero gruesa cicatriz que allí se encontraba. No le dio tanta importancia. La de su brazo acaparaba toda su atención. Pudo sentir la mirada de Ronald en ella.

–Hermione– él susurró, en un eco de lo que sus gritos habían sido. Ella lo interrumpió.

–Toda la vida me recordará quién soy. –Su mirada aún estaba en la palabra, y de sus ojos empezaban a brotar lágrimas.

–No digas eso Hermione. Nunca. Sabes que eso no significa nada.

–Pero es la verdad, Ron. Es lo que soy.

–Mírame, Hermione. –El pelirrojo tomó delicadamente la barbilla de la chica, como si temiera quebrarla, y la obligó a toparse con sus ojos. –Eres brillante, hermosa, la mejor bruja de tu edad. Eso es lo que eres. Quiénes sean tus padres no significa nada. Nada. ¿Me entiendes?

La chica asintió, más anonadada por el hecho de que Ron la hubiera llamado hermosa que por cualquier otra cuestión.

Más tarde, Hermione se daría cuenta que Dobby había muerto, y silenciosamente le agradecería al elfo por haber dado su vida por ella. Jamás olvidaría su lucha por los elfos ahora. Se lo debía.

* * *

Mientras todos dormían, Hermione observaba por la ventana de la cocina, incapaz de conciliar el sueño luego de todo lo vivido. Se hallaba en completa paz y pensando en el mar cuando un ruido atrás suyo la sobresaltó.

–¿Ron?

–Hola– medio sonrió el chico en la oscuridad. –¿Tampoco puedes dormir? –la castaña negó con la cabeza.

–Pesadillas.

Ron asintió y extendió sus brazos hacia ella en un gesto involuntario. Casi sin pensarlo ella se arrojó hacia los grandes brazos del chico. Sollozó un poco en su hombro hasta que él levantó su mirada, de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes.

–¿Sabes, Hermione? Hoy me di cuenta de algo importante –dijo, y necesitó un momento para continuar, en el que ambos guardaron silencio. –Tengo mucho miedo de perderte.

–Ron... –pero esta vez fue él quien la interrumpió.

–Déjame terminar, por favor. Tengo miedo de perderte, Hermione, porque te quiero. Más de lo que un amigo quiere a una amiga. No espero que sientas lo mismo, pero tengo que decírtelo antes de correr el riesgo de perderte de nuevo.

El chico exhaló el aire contenido luego de terminar. Ambos guardaron silencio, sin moverse de donde estaban, hasta que él rompió el abrazo, empezando a disculparse.

–Lo lamento Hermione, no debí haber dicho...

Y ella le devolvió el favor.

–Eres un idiota, Ronald Weasley. Un idiota por no notar que yo también te quiero.

La sonrisa de ambos creció exponencialmente y, casi por instinto, acercaron sus labios en un rápido beso. Seguían sonriendo cuando se besaron por segunda vez. Luego ella habló.

–Pero aún no podemos hacer esto. Hay una guerra, Ron, y debemos luchar.

–Lo sé –acordó él. –Pero prométeme algo. Una vez que esto acabe, estaremos juntos.

La chica asintió fervientemente. –Por todo el tiempo que quieras.

Se dieron un último beso antes de ir, cada uno a sus respectivas camas. Hermione pudo dormir el resto de la noche.

* * *

La cicatriz jamás se había ido, así como tampoco había cambiado su tonalidad. Seguía tan roja como el primer día. Hermione se lamentaba por esto cuando sintió unos brazos rodearla, y se volteó para observar a su esposo besar su mejilla.

–Deja de ver eso –le pidió él tomando su brazo y volteándolo. –De nada sirve recordarlo.

Ella suspiró. Ambos sabían perfectamente bien que las memorias de la guerra nunca se irían, pero siempre que alguno estaba mal, se apoyaban mutuamente de esta forma.

–Son recuerdos con los que tenemos que vivir –respondió ella medio sonriendo y observándolo a los ojos.

–Lo sé. –el hombre abrazó a su esposa, tal como lo había hecho ese día. –Pero es mejor vivir nuestra vida presente, con esos dos pequeños de allá.

Hermione asintió, pero a la vez notó algo que le preocupó.

–¿Qué haremos cuando pregunten por qué tengo esa cicatriz, o qué significa esa palabra?

–Se los explicaremos, cuando tengan edad para entender. No te preocupes por eso, Herm. Ven, vamos a dormir.

La castaña asintió y siguió a su esposo a la cama. No valía la pena pensar en eso ahora.

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Si les gustó, un comentario no hace daño. Si no, una crítica me ayudaría. Gracias. :)**


End file.
